The story of the mugiwaras
by ficonepiiece
Summary: Deux personnes se retrouve après une longue séparation... dsl résumé merdique x)


Os spécial 3 mois du blog.

The story of the mugiwaras

4 ans... 4 ans que je ne t'ai pas revu, tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton nez, tout me manque chez toi. J'ai même su que tu avait réalisé ton rêve... Moi, le mien je ne l'ai toujours pas réalisé... pourtant c'est le rêve le plus simple a réaliser... ou presque... c'est le rêve de la plupart des filles... se marier avec l'homme de ses rêves.. sa fait 4 ans que j'attends le mien, en réalité je l'ai déjà trouver... et pour moi... c'est l'homme idéal... c'est toi... j'espère que tu n'a pas trouvé l'amour lors de ton périlleux voyage...

« Mademoiselle ! Ils sont là ! »

« Est-il là ? »

« Oui. »

Je me précipita alors dehors, pour te voir, tu m'a tellement manqué... A une centaine de mètres de la côte je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que mes jambes allaient en tomber, tu as tellement changé... tu es plus musclé, tu es plus... toi... un homme...un vrai... J'ai alors crier ton prénom a m'en arracher la gorge. Tu t'est retourné, et quand tu m'as fait ton grand sourire, mon cœur a raté un battement. J'ai couru vers toi, il a couru vers moi, nous avons fini notre course dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après un gros câlin, nous avons rejoins tes amis, et je les ai invité chez moi. Tu m'a offert un cadeau et tu m'as dit de l'ouvrir ce soir quand je serai avec toi... Le soir venu, tous tes amis sont partis se coucher, nous, nous sommes allé dans le salon. Tu m'as dit d'aller chercher le cadeau que tu m'avais offert... Quand je suis revenus tu m'a montré la place qui était à côté de toi pour que je m'assoie, je me suis assise, et tu m'as fait signe d'ouvrir ton cadeau. Quel n'a pas était ma surprise quand j'ai vu que c'était un livre, et pas n'importe quel livre, c'est le livre de tes aventures ! Tu as ouvert la première page et tu m'a dit qu'il était pour moi, pour que je sache a quel point je t'es manqué pendant toutes ses années et que je sache dans les moindre détails tout ce qui c'est passé lors de ton périple, tu a aussi dit que le livre avait été écrit par vous, les mugiwaras, que chaque personne qui voulait écrire quelque chose qui l'avait marqué pouvait l'écrire... Nous avons commencé a lire la première page. Sur celle-ci c'est toi et moi, le jour de ton départ. Tu as ajouté que sa a était le jour le plus douloureux de ta vie... Une larme discrète a roulé sur ma joue, mais cette larme qui, pourtant était discrète, tu l'a remarqué, tu as essuyer ma joue de ta main. Je t'ai dit :

« Sa a était le jour le plus douloureux de ma vie aussi... »

Tu as souri a ma remarque et tu as commencé a me lire ton livre, chaque page me faisait pleurer, chaque phrase me faisait rire, chaque mot me faisait sourire, et chaque images me faisait voyagé... Je lu comment toi et ton équipage avait trouver le one piece, ce fabuleux trésors, qui a tout déclenché, l'air de la piraterie, ta rencontre avec ton équipage, tes aventures... et ton départ...

Tu m'a montré la page où votre archéologue a noté comment votre bretteur lui a déclaré sa flamme...

« C'était dans le nouveaux monde » m'a tu dis pour seul explication...

_**page du livre**_

_« Zoro s'est perdu dans la forêt, je me suis proposé d'aller le chercher... Je suis allé jusqu'au milieu de la forêt avant de le retrouver, cet imbécile dormait ! Pour le réveiller je l'ai doucement secoué, et à son réveil, je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il était fatigué ou autre chose qu'il a dit sa... mais pas de doute possible... il l'a bien dit... il a dit « Robin, je t'aime », je lui est dit : « Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment de très mauvais goût ! », il m'a répondu « ce n'est pas une blague... » puis il m'a embrassé, j'ai répondu a son baiser et je lui ai dit a mon tour « je t'aime... » Nous sommes revennus mains dans la mains sous le regard dépité de Sanji... Depuis ce jour nous ne nous plus jamais quitté... »_

_Robin_

Au fur et à mesure des pages j'ai appris que votre cuisinier et la princesse Vivi se sont mariés...

_**page du livre**_

_« Cela fait des mois que Vivi et moi conversons via escargophone, Vivi et moi nous sommes déclaré notre flamme il y 2 semaines, la seule au courant est Nami, je sais qu'elle gardera la secret sur notre relation... vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'ai dit a notre navigatrice que je suis avec Vivi ? Hé bien c'est tout simple ! Cette chipie, m'a entendue parler a Vivi... Le jour de nos retrouvailles Vivi et moi nous sommes tout de suite... 3 semaines plus tard j'ai demandé la princesse d'Alabasta en mariage ( avec l'autorisation de son père) elle a accepter, et maintenant nous voilà mari et femme jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... »_

_Sanji _

Ensuite est venus la page qui raconté votre trouvaille du one piece...

_**Page du livre**_

_« Il y a un an, jour pour jour, nous avons trouvés le one piece, je me souviens mot pour mot de la scène... Brook, le musicien de l'équipage a dit a notre capitaine ''Luffy, tu es maintenant le roi des pirates !'' ce baka avait répondu ''Non, non, je ne le suis pas encore...'' Nous avons tous regardé notre capitaine avec des gros yeux et dit : ''Hein ?! Comment sa tu l'ai pas encore ?!'', ''Hé bien pour être roi, il faut une reine... et moi je n'ai pas de reine...'', ''Sa tombe bien mugiwaras parce que l'impératrice Boa veut devenir ta femme, donc ta reine...'' dit Franky. Luffy fit non de la tête ''Non, moi je veux que ma reine des pirates sa soit Nami !'' fit-il avec sa tête d'irrécupérable baka. ''Idiot ! Dit Sanji. Pour que Nami devienne ta reine des pirates il faudrait qu'elle accepte de t'épouser !'' A ce moment là, tout le monde s'est retourné pour me regarder. ''Me regardez pas comme sa !'' Dis je en agitant mes mains devant moi. Luffy sembla en plein moment de réflexion puis dit ''Ami, Veux tu m'épouser ?'' Sous le regard de tout le monde je ne suis même pas faire sortir un mot de ma bouche, j'ai donc bouger la tête de haut en bas pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais bien. A ce moment là on entendit un « Ouais ! Je suis enfin devenu le roi des pirates, et en plus Ami veux bien se marier avec moi !'' Depuis ce jour Luffy et moi vivons l'amour avec un grand A... »_

_Nami_

A la page suivante, j'ai lu que Brook a revu une certaine ''Laboon''

_**page du livre**_

_« Aujourd'hui fut le plus beau jour de ma vie, en effet, j'ai revu Laboon a qui nous avions fait la promesse de revenir... elle m'a tout de suite reconnu malgré ma couleur macabre (Yohohoho, blague de squelette!), Je t'aime Laboon... »_

_Brook_

Tu m'a expliqué qu'en réalité Laboon était une baleine que Brook avait quitté il a plus de 50 ans... A la page suivante, j'ai lu que Franky, le charpentier de l'équipage a retrouvé la Franky Family et qu'il a pleurer comme une madeleine.

_**Page du livre **_

_« J'ai revue la Franky Family, ils n'ont pas changé d'un poil et m'ont même réservé une surprise ! Ils m'ont inventé une nouvelle danse spécial Franky !_

_Franky_

Chopper, lui, le petit renne a trouver lui aussi l'amour, elle s'appelle Camilla.

_**Page du livre **_

_« Hier, notre premier enfant est né... Camilla est très fatigué mais tellement heureuse, elle a toujours voulut devenir mère, et maintenant son vœux est exaucé »_

_Chopper_

A la page suivante c'était écrit :

_**Page du livre**_

_« Epouse-moi ! »_

Comme la phrase était anonyme j'ai levé la tête pour te demander , mais quand j'ai levé la tête, je t'ai vu a genoux, une bague à la main me disant

« Epouse-moi ! »

J'ai tout simplement dit oui. Tu tes levé et nous avons partagé notre premier baiser...

« Je t'aime Kaya »

« Je t'aime Usopp »

Nous nous sommes ré-embrasser. Et le livre c'est ouvert comme par magie sur une page encore vierge.

« Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à écrire notre propre histoire ! »


End file.
